


If love is not madness, it is not love

by JackGywer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackGywer/pseuds/JackGywer





	If love is not madness, it is not love

[](http://www.directupload.net)

[](http://www.directupload.net)


End file.
